The present invention relates to showerheads. More particularly, the present invention relates to handheld showerheads.
Spray heads are commercially available in numerous designs and configurations for use in showers, faucets, spas, sprinklers and other personal and industrial systems. Spray heads may be categorized as being either stationary or oscillating and may have fixed or adjustable openings. Stationary spray heads with fixed jets are the simplest construction consisting of a central conduit which connects a water source to one or more spray jets directed to produce a constant pattern. Multi-function spray heads are able to deliver water in different spray patterns such as a fine spray, a coarse spray, a pulsating spray, or even a flood pattern producing a high fluid flow.
A handheld showerhead assembly typically includes a hollow handle connected to a water supply by a flexible rubber hose. The handle has a proximal end which typically has a threaded inlet for connecting to the rubber hose. Meanwhile, at the handle's distal end, the showerhead assembly includes a showerhead including a plurality of nozzles for ejecting water. Typically, the handle and showerhead face are angled relative to one another so that water is ejected at approximately 90° relative to the handle's longitudinal axis.
Advantageously, the showerhead handle allows users to manipulate the spray nozzles into various positions and alignment to assist in the cleaning process. Unfortunately, though handheld showerheads provide many advantages compared to their fixed showerhead counterpart, handheld showerheads still suffer from several disadvantages. For example, handheld showerhead assemblies typically have a fixed handle length which prevent the shower handle from extending longitudinally in length. This results in many handheld shower assemblies not providing handles of sufficient length so as to allow a user to direct water to desired locations, such as one's back.
There have been attempts to develop handheld shower assemblies having extendable handles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,822 describes a showerhead assembly having an extendable handle. The showerhead handle can be locked in an extended or retracted condition, but the lock is difficult to operate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,751 discloses a showerhead assembly having a telescopically extendable handle. Again, the handle can be locked in an extended or retracted condition, but requires manipulation of a difficult to operate button.
Accordingly, there is a need for a showerhead assembly having an extendable handle.
Furthermore, there is a need for a showerhead assembly having an extendable handle wherein the handle can be more easily locked in a retracted or extended condition.